thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 9: That Ain't Happening
Troy: So Demika flipped right? Dean: Yep.. Willis: This is bullcrap. Lilac: Ugh...why does the least likable people have to dominate? Willis: Sorry about Mariah, Lilac. Lilac: It's okay..I guess.. Lilac: Confessional: I'm really pissed. I really am. Mariah was the most harmless person and they vote her off? They're stupid then. I'm so freaking done. Lilac: *walks to the majority alliance* Seriously people? Seriously? Tyrone: Sorry honey but we gotta vote someone out so we voted off that worthless chick. Lilac: Shut up Tyrone my god you're annoying. Demika: *whispers* Lilac...calm down. Lilac: Now you wanna talk Demika? I know you flipped and I'm honestly not shocked. You aren't apart of the core alliance and you just made a stupid move. And you made yourself a flip flopper so congrats :) Demika: Wow, whatever... Smith: So what's this supposedly core alliance? Lilac: I don't know who's apart of it yet but I know for a FACT Demika is at the very very bottom. Hayley: You thought wrong.. Lilac: Okay then, who's at the bottom? Aaliyah: Nobody. Everyone here fled their part and we are at the same position. Lilac: What a lame excuse. Willis: *joins* What the hell is going on? Tyrone: Your little alliance member needs to take a chill pill. Willis: *grabs Lilac and whispers* Get outta here before they plan to vote you off. Lilac: *rolls eyes and walks off* Willis: Confessional: Lilac is worrying me. I don't know what she said but it must've not been good. She'll indirectly put a giant target on my back. Blanca: That was cray. Smith: If Lilac loses the challenge, are we all on board to vote her off? Hayley: Absolutely. Blanca: Yes. Aaliyah: Mhm. Tyrone: Hell yes. Demika: Definitely. (Later) Aaliyah: *walking with Smith and Blanca* I honestly want those 4 people gone already.. Blanca: Same. Smith: Those 4 are smart..aren't you guys worried..? Aaliyah: Trust me Smith. I'm not worried. I have the idol :) I'm not even sweating it. Blanca: OMG good job gurl. Smith: When did you find it? Aaliyah: After LaMora left I found it under a pile of leaves. Blanca: You go :) Smith: That's gonna be useful... Aaliyah: Can I trust you two to keep it as a secret? Blanca: Mhm. Smith: Yep. Aaliyah: Confessional: I might have screwed myself but I literally told the two people I trust the most. I have the power. And I will use it when needed.. Tyrone: *walks with Demika* She lost it. *laughs* Demika: We are the superior Lions. We took out her bestie. Tyrone: Now we take out the annoying blondie. Demika: Yeah. (Meanwhile) Dean: *walks with Hayley* Just tell it to me. Am I leaving soon? Hayley: I can't answer that right now... Dean: Oh.. Hayley: Yeah, sorry. Dean: Just know this. Remember a few votes ago, I said I'm willing to work with you? I still am. Don't stop realizing that. There's more threatening people here, in your alliance, so watch out. Hayley: I know that. Dean: Then why aren't you doing anything? Hayley: Not yet Dean.. Dean: Confessional: I'm honestly very nervous. I'm not gonna lay my cards out. I'm gonna throw my cards on the ground and it's gonna be dangerous ones.. Lilac: *sits with Willis* You really live on a farm in the middle of nowhere? Willis: Yep. *laughs* Not that fun. Your daily routine is pretty much..milk a cow, grab eggs from vicious hens, then maybe eat...maybe. Lilac: That sounds...interesting. Where I live, people can barely pick fruit. It's all focused on malls, technology, and such. Willis: We don't got malls. We gotta drive about 2 hours to go to Liquor store. Lilac: Oh my god. Aaliyah: *far away, watching them uneasily* ... Aaliyah: Confessional: Those two have been very close lately, DANGEROUSLY close. I'm not sure if they're a power duo or not... Willis: Confessional: Lilac is just a cool girl and great type of person to hang out with. I kinda wanna go endgame with her. (Challenge) Blanca: Hi. Chris: For this challenge, you will hang on a spinning platform. That is it. Last person standing wins immunity. (Later) (Everyone is on platform) Chris: And...go! (It begins to spin) Lilac: *tightly hangs on a small handle* Blanca: Drunkness..affecting..*falls off quickly* Lilac: *begins to slip* Willis: *catches her* Lilac: Um...thanks.. Troy: *holding on with ease* Sorry man...you gotta play dirty to win *shoves Smith off* Smith: Hell no *grabs him as he falls off* Troy: Gah!! Demika: *begins to get dizzy* Aaliyah: *turns green* Hayley: Sorry.. *hops off* Demika: *slips off* Blanca: Aaliyah, you're turning green, hop off! Aaliyah: No.. Dean: *about to fall* Lilac: *still holding on* Tyrone: *lets go and slides down platform* Chris: Four are left. Aaliyah, Lilac, Willis, and- Dean: *falls off* Chris: I guess only those 3. Aaliyah: Agh.. *slips off* Chris: It is now Lilac versus Willis! Lilac: *begins to slip off* Willis: *has a grip* Lilac: *whispers* Congrats *slips off* Chris: And Willis wins immunity!!!!! (Merge Camp) Lilac: *walks with Willis* I'm really worried after I blew up on them.. Willis: Don't worry...we already have four out of ten votes...two to go. Lilac: That's true...who are we voting?? Willis: That annoying flip flopper, Dumbika. Lilac: Okay. Dean: *joins them* Miss Flipper right? Lilac: Mhm. Dean: Okay, I'll tell Troy. How are we gonna gather the numbers? Lilac: Obviously Tyrone won't vote her. They're a duo. Willis: Well, I don't know then.. (Meanwhile) Smith: *sits with Aaliyah and Blanca* So Lilac right? Blanca: I think so.. Aaliyah: Yeah, Lilac. Blanca: Okay... Aaliyah: Hey um, would you two willing to be in a final three deal..? Blanca: OMG yes. Smith: Sure, I guess. Aaliyah: Good, because you two are the ONLY people here that I trust. Blanca: Final 3, Woop Woop! Aaliyah: *shakes hands with both of them* Tyrone: *overhears them* Oh hell no... Tyrone: Confessional: So I overhear those 3 randoms and they are talkin' about going to the final 3, without me. That ain't happening, it really ain't. Tyrone: *walks with Demika* Its Aaliyah, Blanca, and Smith together. Demika: Wow just wow...they're shady. Tyrone: That isn't how I roll. Demika: *sees Hayley and signals her to join them* Hayley: What's happening? Tyrone: Those 3, they're a final 3. They're excluding us. Hayley: What the hell? Demika: I say..we strike at them before they strike at us. Hayley: That's the best thing to do.. Demika: Who we voting?? Hayley: Blanca told me earlier that Aaliyah had the idol so let's not vote her. Tyrone: So either Smith or Blanca.. (Later) Demika: *talking to Troy* We know those 3 are really close and I'm willing to break apart from them...and split then up..so we can use your help. Troy: Maybe. Maybe not. I'll think about it. Troy: Confessional: I can go either way. I'm the most powerful person here. Wherever I go, I'm gonna go with honor on my back. :) Demika: Confessional: Troy is stressing me out. I have no idea where he's gonna go.. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: If anyone has the idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so ... Chris: I will read the votes..first vote.. Lilac Demika Chris: One vote Lilac, one vote Demika..next vote. Lilac Lilac Lilac: *rolls eyes* Chris: That's 3 votes Lilac, 1 vote Demika..next vote Demika Demika Chris: 3 votes Lilac, 3 votes Demika...next vote.. . . . Chris: Smith. 3 votes Lilac 3 votes Demika 1 vote Smith... Aaliyah: What..? Chris: Next vote.. Smith Smith Smith: What the... Chris: 3 votes Lilac, 3 votes Demika, 3 votes Smith...9th voted out and the first juror.. . . . Chris: SMITH! Troy: *smirks* That's revenge for getting me out the challenge dude. Smith: This is pretty rigged js Blanca: *confused* Aaliyah: *looks at Blanca, then Smith, shocked* Demika: *smiles* Smith: *leaves* Preview for next episode begins Aaliyah breaks down Aaliyah: *cries* I can't take this...I want out And a shocking alliance fracture causes an idol hunt Dean: Confessional: We know there's a merge idol and we all are digging around bushes, looking in between rocks, it's crazy. VOTES Smith: Troy Demika Hayley Tyrone Lilac: Smith Blanca Aaliyah Demika: Dean Lilac Willis Category:Blog posts